


The Jewelry Shop Cutie

by PrettyPinkPrincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkPrincess/pseuds/PrettyPinkPrincess
Summary: Kyungsoo was kind of crushing on one of the costumers that weekly visited the jewelry shop he worked at.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 42





	The Jewelry Shop Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kaisoo story! I had it written ages ago but never found myself into actually posting it. It's very small and quick but I hope that everyone that reads it can enjoy!! This story is betaed by my amazing best friend and #1 Kaisoo stan @Kuppuru! Go check out her works too!!

Kyungsoo couldn’t contain his excitement, it had been exactly one week since the handsome costumer, who he knew was called Jongin, went to the Jewelry for the last time and that meant he was probably going to come in anytime of that beautiful Saturday.

The man always came by the end of the week and even on the weekend. He always looked like a model wearing some expensive yet casual clothes and hair that was always casually tousled. Kyungsoo, sometimes, as the man was looking at the pieces, would stare, fascinated by how handsome the man was.

But after their “meetings” a sour taste was always left on his mouth, even if the man didn’t have a ring, the possibility that he had a girlfriend or even a fiancée was very big, the pieces he chose were always pretty, delicate and feminine. Kyungsoo never saw Jongin wearing any of them so he knew they were for another person.

The bell ringed and Kyungsoo snapped his head up, seeing Jongin entering the store. Jeans and matching jacket, timid but still happy smile on his lips and Kyungsoo couldn’t contain his own smile.

“Hello Jongin! Good Evening!” Kyungsoo said, throwing away his custom service voice and letting his warm voice out. “What are the pieces for today?”

“Hello Kyungsoo” his honey voice filled Kyungsoo’s ears and he felt as if he was swooning. “I’m looking for a ring today” He offered a smile, radiant and Kyungsoo could feel the butterflies flying.

“What kind of ring?” He gave a smile and started walking to another part of the counter where the rings were, his hand aimed at a chair in front of it. Jongin understood and walked quiet steps till he was seated, feet propped on the foot ring, he had his hands on both of his thighs, eyes wide and looking at the rings displayed by the glass counter.

“I wanted a white gold ring… with some gems on top?” He let out a confused and ashamed laugh. Kyungsoo noted Jongin was some kind of apprehensive, and smiled as Jongin’s eyes looked at his, head nodding, showing he was listening and waiting for his clarifications.

“Like… an engagement ring? Hum… Yes! Like that!” Jongin said and Kyungsoo felt his stomach drop, he tried to maintain his smile-y face. ‘So, he has a girlfriend after all’ Kyungsoo thought, ‘well I knew I didn’t have a chance’ he felt stupid for thinking he had one in the beginning. 

“Okay! I will be right back!” He said, but the usual warm voice he had was a little closed off, Jongin didn’t even realize, nodding while still looking at the displays of rings in front of him.

Kyungsoo just wanted this to end, it was almost an hour of him showing beautiful engagement rings to Jongin while the other declined, looked twice and said no or looked, held them and then said no, again. Kyungsoo was feeling a little bit restless, Jongin usually took thirty minutes or less to choose, pay and go.

As Jongin rejected another ring and stared at another, Kyungsoo could see how this was a special and important moment for him, at the same time he wished he was in the place of this lucky girl, he knew she would be treated like a queen with the utmost love. He let out a breath and started thinking, ‘Jongin likes things that are simple and pretty, why is he looking at these rings?” Kyungsoo knew they were what his girlfriend probably liked and a thought popped up in his mind about showing to Jongin a ring that reminded him of a suit he once saw Jongin wearing, clean and with pops of color on the lapel, the elegant and simple ring was adorned with gems of different colors.

“Excuse me one second” Kyungsoo said and dashed to the cabinet filled with other types of rings, he saw the box where that one was and picked it. He then came back, a smile on his face and the box open.

As he got closer and let the box on top of the counter for Jongin to see, Kyungsoo saw how Jongin’s mouth opened, a sound of amazement out of it, he looked transfixed by the silver band that had a small diamond in the middle and smaller gems that were connected to it and looked like sliding through the band till they were embossed on it.

“I want this one” Jongin said and gave Kyungsoo a beautiful smile, Kyungsoo replied with another of his own, feeling a little bit envious but happy Jongin was this excited.

Jongin paid and Kyungsoo changed the box to another one that the former had brought, the ring box was a little bear that opened to reveal the ring.

As he was going to exit the jewelry shop, Jongin looked at Kyungsoo “Are you okay?” he said and seemed mildly embarrassed by asking such a personal question.

“Yes, I am. Thanks for asking” He gave a smile to Jongin, the other seemed not to believe but accepted as he was too embarrassed to ask more questions. “Have a great evening, Jongin” and Kyungsoo waved him away.

⋇ ⋆✦⋆ ⋇

One week passed again and Kyungsoo felt dread and excitement fill him, Jongin was coming back, engaged this time. But Kyungsoo still wanted to see him, his shy and charismatic behavior was one of the things Kyungsoo most liked about him, and he felt comfortable with the other, not something many customers transmitted.

Kyungsoo had his back turned, rearranging some of the boxes on the shelves. He heard Jongin’s usual “Hello Kyungsoo” but now instead of the usual calm and happy voice, Kyungsoo heard a sulky voice in its place.

Kyungsoo turned back to see him with a woman, a little bit older than him but nevertheless beautiful. He briefly thought it could be Jongin’s mother as she resembled him so much.

“Hello!” he said in his cheery voice and smiled at them.

“Ah! This is the famous Kyungsoo!” She said in a gentle yet excited voice, Kyungsoo smiled, courteous and a little bit confused. ‘Had Jongin talked about him to his mother?’ he thought. Jongin looked like he wanted to find a place to hide. “Jongin has said many things of you, and after the gift he gave me saying it was you who chose it, I had to meet you!”

Kyungsoo blushed, plump cheeks getting red, a bashful smile appearing on his face. He stole a glance in Jongin’s direction, the man looking anywhere but him and he could see that Jongin’s mother was gripping his arm, as if holding him from fleeing from there, one of her pretty fingers was adorned with the ring that Jongin had bought last week.

“I wasn’t the one who chose it” He gave her an awkward smile “Jongin was the one who did it, I only showed to him” Kyungsoo could still feel his cheeks hot, the feeling of Jongin’s attention on him making him feel embarrassed.

“I bet that is not true!” She laughed, a pretty yet mocking sound coming out of her. “Jonginnie has a great taste but I’m sure he didn’t even think about this ring”. Jongin let out an outraged sound, spluttering “Well I could have chosen it!” and making his mother laugh a bit more and say other things to him.

Kyungsoo saw himself in the middle of the bickering between mother and son, smiling softly at how much Jongin acted like a toddler when with his mom. He was feeling even more enamored with Jongin after seeing this other side of his.

After playfully pulling his ear, Jongin’s mother started to look at the immense displays (not before subtly sending a wink in her son’s direction, making him blush) Jongin then turned to Kyungsoo, bashful expression on his face.

“Sorry if she made you a little uncomfortable… I didn’t mean for her to say those things” He spoke with his eyes downcast and fingers rubbing his ear. Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Well… I’m glad you were talking about me” even if trying to sound calm and collected, Kyungsoo could feel himself getting a little hot “it wouldn’t be fair if you weren’t thinking about me the same amount of time, I was thinking about you.”

Jongin froze, he looked at Kyungsoo gaping like a fish out of the water, his eyes bugging out. A high whine soon coming out, as his lips formed a pout.

“Ah! You can’t say things like that!” Jongin pouted, his hand coming to rest above his heart “My heart can’t take it!”

“I’m sorry…” Kyungsoo tried to look embarrassed and innocent “Maybe if I say this more, you’ll get used to it, what about dinner after my shift?” He smirked slightly, inwardly laughing at Jongin’s dramatics.

Jongin was gaping again, a flush covering his cheeks. He looked at everywhere, as if trying to see if a camera would appear out of nowhere and proclaim it was all a prank.

“Ah- O-okay…” He stuttered, still looking a bit lost. His mother came, holding his arm, a brilliant smile on her face.

“Well, it looks like we should go. Jonginnie has to get ready for his date.” She giggled (probably having eavesdropped the whole conversation) and waved as she guided Jongin out of the store, in his face a dopey smile as if he was high on something and his hand lazily lifted up in a wave.

“Bye Jongin!” Kyungsoo let out before the other went away, a small “bye Soo” as his answer. He smiled and let out a half laugh half sigh, nervous and excited for his future date with Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Kaisoo story!
> 
> My twitter is @01suchen21! You can find me there to talk about fics and SUCHEN (and other ships too)! 💕💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
